La Pucelle d'Orleans
by LovinoPotter
Summary: Fic conmemorativo del aniversario de la muerte de Juana de Arco. Nyo!Fruk


La noche estaba empezando a animarse. El bar, pese a no ser demasiado grande ni tener ninguna particularidad destacable comenzaba a llenarse de la clientela habitual de un sábado por la noche: grupos de amigos que venían a pasar un buen rato, parejas, gente en busca de alguien con quien pasar la noche… Tras la barra Arnaud se apresuraba a atender a todos los que llegaban, muchos de ellos clientes habituales, algunos ya habían estado por ahí un par de veces, otros caras completamente nuevas y pese a ser una de las noches más animadas de la semana entre Bénédicte y él se las apañaban para atender a la gente de forma muy relajada.

Mientras el chico se entretenía limpiando unos pocos vasos y un ritmo animado de conversación inundaba el local aprovechó para pasear la vista por el local de forma perezosa y sus ojos se detuvieron en la puerta. Una clienta acababa de llegar y Arnaud notó como se le abrían un poco los ojos al mirarla. Tenía un aspecto atípico y misterioso, indudablemente atrayente. Era delgada, sin apenas curvas. Rubia y de rostro serio, enmarcado por los cristales de sus gafas. Con cierta lentitud se aproximó a la barra del local, con las manos guardadas en los bolsillos de su vestido. Bénédicte le dedicó una mirada cómplice a Arnaud al ver como la miraba, impresionado y ella optó por salir de la barra para ir a pasearse por las mesas.

La mujer rubia llegó a la barra y se sentó en un taburete, con los nudillos blanco de agarrar con fuerza el borde de la misma y se dedicó a pasear la mirada con nerviosismo entre los demás clientes. Indudablemente buscaba a alguien. El camarero no puedo contener una mueca de decepción antes de encaminarse hacia ella y preguntarle a la mujer que quería tomar. Ella respondió con rapidez y un marcado acento británico. Mientras le servía el whisky se preguntó si empezar con un clásico "¿Qué hace una inglesa como tú en un sitio como Orleans?" serviría de algo. Tras llevar el whisky y observar su severa mirada Arnaud supo que lo mejor sería centrarse en el trabajo y olvidarse de la chica.

A Alice Kirkland, por otra parte no le habían parado inadvertidas esas miradas del camarero y sintió la necesidad de soltar un suave suspiro de exasperación. ¿Todos los habitantes de aquella nación eran tan…? Ni ella misma supo que adjetivo estaba buscando.

La culpabilidad, los nervios, la vergüenza, el miedo que de que no viniese… Todo ello se agolpaba en su pecho y le impedían pensar con claridad. Con un rápido movimiento dio un trago de su copa y de alguna manera el alcohol bajando por su garganta logró calmarla un poco. Claro que vendría, todos los años era igual, solo debía esperar. Intentado mantener sus nervios a raya, la chica comenzó a pasar las manos por la falda de su vestido, una falda vaporosa y hasta las rodillas. Una falda negra. Un vestido de luto. Por un momento se preguntó cómo la verían todos los humanos de aquel local. Una inglesa sola, con un vestido oscuro, esperando a alguien. Ojalá fuera eso.

Cerró los ojos, al sentir una puñalada de culpabilidad en el pecho. Ojalá no fuese una nación. Ojalá no hubiese hecho tanto daño. Ojalá no fuera culpable de tantos crímenes, de tantos asesinatos. Ojalá no tuviese que vivir con la culpa para siempre. Se vio dejar el vaso vacío en la mesa, aunque no recordaba haberlo cogido, ni mucho menos haber bebido hasta terminarlo. No le dio importancia, porque en aquel momento estaba demasiado distraída, perdida en aquel lugar, esa ciudad, pero muchos cientos de años antes, cuando ella era una mujer con el pelo corto en armadura, luchando contra Francia, en una guerra que más que cien, pareció durar mil años.

Aún recordaba el sentimiento de victoria, cuando Juana fue atrapada. Aún recordaba la alegría con la que su hermano y ella vivieron el momento. Como se alegraron de su juicio, de su condena. Por fin sus hombres, sus ciudadanos, su ejército recuperaría la fe. Sólo era necesario que esa francesa desapareciera. En esa misma plaza. No cabía ni un alfiler. Decenas de personas. Juana de blanco, caminando hacia su destino, hacia su sentencia. La pena por una joven que iba a morir estaba en su mente, pero la esperanza de ganar la guerra era más fuerte, no sintió culpabilidad entonces. La emoción latiendo en su pecho. El suave apretón de victoria que Arthur le dio en el hombro. Ambos sintieron lo mismo, ambos se alegraron de que fuese a terminar. Pero de algún modo esos sentimientos habían sido borrados por los siglos, difuminados hasta ser una vaga sensación. Ya no sentía el triunfo, ni la satisfacción, esos sentimientos que en aquel momento creyó que serían para siempre. Sólo recordaba su grito. Como Marianne cayó al suelo, llorando de agonía como si ella misma ardiese en la hoguera. Alice no recordaba ningún otro sonido de aquel día, ni ninguna otra mirada la perseguía tanto en sus pesadillas como el rostro de Marianne. Su mirada, sus ojos desenfocados, su dolor… Alice sintió la necesidad de pedir otra bebida, pero no se dejó llevar por ese impulso. Ella tenía que estar despejada, hoy no podía abandonarse al alcohol para eludir la culpa. Apoyó los codos en la barra y acunando la cabeza entre las manos se dispuso a esperar. Esperaría toda la noche si era necesario.

Afortunadamente, cuando empezaba a notar la espalda y entumecida de estar tanto rato sobre un taburete sin respaldo, la puerta se abrió y Marianne la atravesó con andares algo menos elegantes de la habitual, pero sin perder la compostura. Su cabello caía desordenadamente sobre su espalda, pero aún quedaban restos del moño medio deshecho. Caminaba un poco torcida sobre sus zapatos de tacón y Alice no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que con esa falda hasta las rodillas, bastante ajustada y una simple camisa blanca estaba muy guapa. Su pelo alborotado y el maquillaje corrido bajo los ojos, debido a las lágrimas no lograban empañar su belleza. Mientras caminaba con rapidez hacia la barra Alice observó que muchas cabezas se giraban para observar sus bonitas curvas. Cuando Marianne enfocó un poco más la vista y clavó sus ojos en ella Alice se pasó las manos por el pelo y respiró profundamente, preparándose para lo que le esperaba, ver el dolor de Marianne era algo casi insoportable, pero sabía que tenía que estar con ella. La francesa se sentó en el taburete que estaba a su lado y con su habitual suavidad le pidió al camarero una copa de vino. Alice suspiró. Marianne siempre bebía vino, siempre se emborrachaba con vino, llevaba siglos haciéndolo, y mientras veía como su cabeza se bamboleaba levemente se preguntó cuánto había bebido. Marianne no parecía dispuesta a empezar una conversación, tal vez sólo estaba demasiado borracha para hacerlo así que Alice hizo el primer intento.

Marianne, ¿cómo estás?

Alice habló en su lengua materna, esperando la respuesta de Marianne en la misma. Su capacidad para hablar inglés con coherencia siempre era un buen indicador de cuanto había bebido. Por un momento creyó que no contestaría, pero tras dar un corto trago a su copa Marianne alzó la mirada.

Nadie la recuerda, ni siquiera en su ciudad. Hoy ha habido actos en su honor, han hablado de su valor, pero ya nadie llora por ella. Nadie la sigue amando…-Marianne se interrumpió violentamente, pero no parecía haberse dado cuenta de que había hablado en francés y en inglés, mezclando palabras en ambos idiomas. Alice se mordió los labios. Ella también había visto el acto en la plaza esa mañana. Mientras intentaba desesperadamente buscar algo que responder, Marianne siguió hablando.- Sin embargo tú estás aquí, tú siempre estás aquí… Siempre… -le dio otro sorbo a la copa antes de seguir- A veces me pregunto por qué… - Alice sí sabía responder a aquello, Marianne estaba demasiado borracha como para ir a recordar nada a la mañana siguiente así que no tenía que temer nada, no tenía nada que ocultar.

Estoy aquí por ti.-Miró a ambos lados, algo incómoda, aunque su tono de voz no cambió. Los camareros estaban lejos, y nadie podía oírlas.- Estuve aquí aquel día, y he estado aquí todos sus aniversarios desde entonces.- Marianne no se burló como haría en cualquier otro momento, y por un terrible segundo Alice deseó que las cosas siempre fueran así, con el dolor, la culpa por haber hecho sufrir tanto a la francesa aplastando su pecho, y con Marianne mirándola como lo hacía en aquel momento.

Siempre os parecisteis, mucho. Ella tenía un hermoso cabello rubio, como el tuyo, y lo llevaba en largas trenzas hasta su cintura.- Alzó la mano y acarició el cabello de Alice con la yema de los dedos antes de dejar caer las manos en la mesa y agarrar la copa para terminársela. Acto seguido le hizo un gesto al camarero para pedir otra.- Pero ella se lo cortó… Su larga melena…- Hizo una breve pausa e hipó suavemente.- Creía mucho en Dios, siempre mantuvo que era su enviada, creía en Dios y amaba a su patria… Y era muy lista… -Mientras hablaba empezaba a tener problemas para enfocar los ojos, pero en cuanto le pusieron la copa comenzó a beber, intentando calmar una inesperada sed, hasta terminar la copa y pedir otra.- Recuerdas… Esa mañana…- No era una pregunta, y el puñal de culpa que Alice notaba clavándose en su pecho, cada vez más profundo, cada vez quemaba más.

Nunca olvidaré esa mañana, ni yo ni ninguno de los es estuvieron allí, no hasta que muera – Marianne asintió con la cabeza, como si eso fuese lo que esperaba oír-

Iba de blanco ese día…Cuando la conocimos también iba de blanco, y trenzamos flores en su melena, y besamos sus mejillas mientras ella reía…-Los ojos de Marianne estaban fijos en un punto, sin mirar a nada en particular.- Luego dejó de reír y sólo hablaba de Francia… Nos haría libres… Nos ayudaría.- Volvió a sujetar la copa de vino, que empezó a derramarse mientras bebía, y Alice le hizo un gesto al camarero, pidiendo la cuenta mientras asentía. Marianne ahora hablaba de Francis, ambos la amaron por igual. Ambos la perdieron.

Ella os hizo libres Marianne, sois una de las naciones más fuertes, Juana inspiró a los Aliados en la última Gran Guerra, nadie la olvidará jamás…

¡Yo no quiero que no la olviden!- La voz de Marianne, hablando en inglés se elevó mientras sus ojos, comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.- Daba igual que la olvidaran o no, los humanos terminan por olvidarlos a todos, pero ella…- Finalmente las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo empezaron a caer por las mejillas de Marianne y Alice no pudo resistirse más. Abandonó su taburete y, de pie, sujetó a Marianne entre sus brazos y la apretó contra su pecho, mientras empezaba a llorar de forma desconsolada. La sujetó como había hecho tantas otras veces, y como debería haber hecho aquella mañana mientras Juana ardía en la hoguera.- Ella debería haber sido feliz, debería haber vivido, su cabello debía estar lleno de flores toda su vida, no de raíces que fueron quemadas en la hoguera...

La gente las miraba y Alice supo que había sido suficiente. Marianne tenía que ir a casa, no podía seguir ni bebiendo, ni en un bar, ni en las calles de Orleans. Dejó un billete sobre la barra, muy por encima del valor de la cuenta y acto seguido se quitó sus zapatos planos y cómodos y se los puso a Marianne, quitándole esos tacones ridículamente altos que llevaba y que acto seguido la inglesa se puso. Marianne no opuso resistencia a ese cambio, apoyada en la barra hablaba, murmura incoherentemente frases sobre cómo Juana siempre lideraba a sus tropas, cómo su espada brillaba, como siempre era buena con todos sus soldados. La chica parecía incapaz de hablar inglés o francés, y hablaba una mezcla de ambos que le daba un mayor aspecto de desamparo mientras las lágrimas nos dejaba de caer por sus mejillas y mucha gente las miraba fijamente, ahora ya sin disimulo, algunos de ellos con sincera preocupación. Alice los ignoró sin dificultad.

Vamos Marianne, vamos a casa – Sujetó a la francesa por la cintura para ayudarla a levantarse

A casa… Nosotras jamás tendremos casa Alice, estamos solas, estamos aquí… Pero es todo tan frío…

Los murmullos no demasiado coherentes siguieron, y Alice se esforzó por calmar a Marianne con suaves palabras en francés mientras la arrastraba hacia la salida. Cuando salieron a la calle el aire de la noche pareció despejar a la francesa, que dejó de hablar de golpe y se limitó a alzar la cabeza para mirar las pocas estrellas que se veían desde aquel callejón de Orleans, mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de caer. Una parte de Alice, se preguntó si aquello era su castigo, ver a Marianne en ese estado, sin apenas poder caminar, ni hablar, llorando y ahogando sus penas en alcohol todos los años por el resto de su vida inmortal. Acto seguido se sintió una criatura profundamente egoísta por ser capaz de pensar eso, ser capaz de creer que un dolor como ese podía ser solo algo para castigarla a ella. Casi como respuesta a esta reflexión silenciosa Marianne se dobló por la mitad sujetándose el estómago y a Alice le dio el tiempo justo para sujetarle el pelo y apartárselo de la cara, antes de que comenzase a vomitar y el nauseabundo olor inundase la calle. No duró demasiado y nada más terminar Marianne se apoyó contra la pared, jadeante y con una mueca en el rostro. Alice sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y le limpió el sudor de la cara, y el vómito de los labios, agradeciendo profundamente tener la certeza de que a la mañana siguiente Marianne no recordaría nada, ella no merecía saber que Alice había visto eso, no merecía tener que sufrir también la humillación de saber que Inglaterra la había visto en sus momentos más bajos. Aún apoyada contra el muro, pero ya con la respiración normalizada Marianne fijó sus ojos en el rostro de Alice, apenas a unos centímetros de su cara, que se afanaba en quitarle el pelo de la cara y secarle el sudor.

Alice…- fue solo un murmullo, pero a esa distancia el aire que salía de sus labios agitó suavemente los mechones del cabello de Alice que habían escapado de sus coletas durante la noche.- Quiero ir a casa…

Lo sé Marianne, no te preocupes, te voy a llevar allí, todo va a estar bien.-Marianne asintió y de nuevo Alice empezó a guiarla por las calles, de camino a la casa de la nación en Orleans, esa casa en la que tantas veces había estado Alice y de la cual tenía una llave en el bolsillo.

El camino de vuelta a la casa, fue complicado, Marianne parecía algo más lúcida desde que había vomitado pero estaba un poco débil y le temblaban las piernas y Alice siempre había sido una persona menuda y delgada y tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos para ayudarla, intentando que mantuviese el equilibrio en todo momento, murmurando palabras tranquilizadoras para clamar ese surco de lágrimas que caían de forma constante por las mejillas de la francesa.

Por suerte Marianne siempre elegía sus casas en el casco histórico de las ciudades, En Orleans el casco viejo estaba no muy lejos del bar. Pese a todas las dificultades y ese camino que pareció mucho más largo de lo que realmente fue, no tardaron en llegar al bloque de pisos, elegante y con un aire antiguo. El edificio que Marianne consideraba su hogar en Orleans. Con cuidado y sin soltar a la chica, Alice metió la llave en la cerradura y tras forcejear unos instantes con la cerradura logró abrir el portal, justo cuando un reloj situado en una iglesia no muy lejos de allí daba las tres de la madrugada. El ascenso al piso a Marianne fue sencillo, el ascensor era rápido, y el apartamento de la chica era uno de los más cercanos a la puerta del mismo. Una vez el ascensor las dejó en el quinto piso solo fueron necesarios un par de pasos hasta la puerta que enseguida logó abrir y con cuidado Alice condujo a Marianne hasta el interior, después cerró la puerta dándole un golpe con el pie.

El piso era elegante y bonito, con unas cuantas habitaciones. Alice lo conocía como la palma de su mano así que sin mucha dificultad, pero, con cuidado para no dañar nada, la inglesa llevo a Marianne dándole las manos para guiarla hasta el dormitorio y la tumbó en la cama.

Una vez se aseguró de que Marianne estaba tumbada y bien en la cama Alice se levantó y se dirigió al baño, dispuesta a prepararlo todo para ayudarla lo máximo posible. Con rapidez sacó una palangana y la llenó de agua fría, agarró un par de pequeñas tollas y volvió a la habitación. Dejó su kit de higiene de emergencia sobre la mesilla y con delicadeza incorporó a Marianne hasta dejarla sentada en el borde de la cama.

Una vez así lo primero que hizo fue quitarle los zapatos y dejarlos a un lado, junto a los de tacón que ella misma había llevado y que en realidad eran de Marianne, y que se había quitado nada más llegar al apartamento. Después miró la ropa de Marianne. Estaba llena de vino, y manchada de vómito así que comenzó a desabrocharle la blusa y la apartó a un lado, Marianne mientras había empezado a quietarse la falda y la tiró a un lado también, con la mirada totalmente perdida, haciéndolo de forma refleja, sin ser consciente de lo que pasaba, o al menos eso parecía. Después, arrodillada en el suelo Alice mojó una de las toallas y comenzó a limpiarle el pelo a Marianne, intentando dejarlo lo más pulcro posible, pasando varios extremos de la toalla por su melena, y peinando los cabellos húmedos con un cepillo que había sobre la mesilla. Más adelante con otra de las toallas empezó a limpiar la cara, eliminando el maquillaje corrido y el sudor. Los hombros y los brazos también los limpió, aunque de forma menos concienzuda, algo ruborizada sabiendo que Marianne estaba en ropa interior y sabiendo que no era ella misma en esos momentos, que no debía distraerse ni podía permitirse olvidar que estaba allí para ayudar. Se levantó del suelo una vez que Marianne ya estaba en mejor estado físico y decidió llevarse las toallas para ponerlas en la lavadora y la palangana para dejarla donde estaba. Lo siguiente que trajo fue un vaso de agua de la cocina, ya que sabía que Marianne apreciaría quitarse los malos sabores de la boca después de toda aquella noche. Una vez que hubo terminado estas funciones, Alice se apresuró a ordenar todo, y asegurarse de dejarlo como estaba, Marianne no podía notar qué había pasado allí. Se repitió a si misma mientras ordenaba.

La ropa de Marianne estaba muy sucia y arrugada, no merecía la pena hacer nada al menos no en el tiempo que tenía, así que se limitó a dejarla estirada sobre una silla. Justo cuando estaba terminando de dejar la falda y de estirarla una mano sujetando su muñeca la sorprendió.

Dejó la falda con rapidez y se giró para ver a Marianne a su lado, con una mirada aún perdida y confusa, pero también con algo diferente reluciendo en el fondo de sus ojos. No podía apartar la mirada y ella la condujo de nuevo al dormitorio aún andando con torpeza pero con mucha seguridad.

Ya no estaba llorando, solo parecía decidida. Alice se dejó llevar, algo cansada, sin realmente pensar en ello. Marianne la condujo hasta el borde de la cama y de alguna forma Alice terminó tumbada boca arriba en la misma, con Marianne encima de ella. Y de alguna forma Alice enrolló las piernas en el esbelto torso de Marianne mientras ella subía las manos por sus muslos, aún envueltos en el vestido negro. Una voz dentro de Alice gritaba que eso estaba mal, muy mal, y que era una tontería, pero otra parte de Alice solo quería seguir acariciando la espalda de Marianne mientras ella jugaba con sus coletas, deshaciendo sus lazos. La francesa le dedicó una mirada que la dejó sin respiración unos segundos justo antes de notar cómo le besaba el cuello, y casi tuvo que ahogar un gemido de placer. Ese abandono funcionó unos segundos, Alice se dejó arrastrar, pero luego recordó todo el alcohol que Marianne había bebido, recordó que día era, y recordó cómo Marianne le había dicho que su pelo se parecía del de Juana. Jadeando, apartó a Marianne de ella con suavidad y se sentó en un extremo de la cama, sintiendo vergüenza de lo que había estado a punto de hacer, sin querer mirar a Marianne a la cara. Se había bebido un whisky, eso no era suficiente cantidad como para justificar su comportamiento, era Marianne la que estaba borracha y ella la que debía mantener las formas y cuidarla, no aprovecharse así, se reprendió con dureza. El movimiento en el colchón le indicó de Marianne se había tumbado en el lado opuesto, y con un poco más de confianza Alice se giró para verla bocarriba, como si se preparase para dormir, pero llorando de nuevo.

Alice supuso que Marianne de verdad necesitaba sentirse querida en aquellos momentos, pero también sabía que esa no era la manera, no haría algo de lo que más adelante ambas se arrepintieran, menos estando sobria. Sin embargo se sentó en junto a Marianne, con la espalda apoyada sobre el cabecero y la envolvió con sus brazos. La mirada que le dedicó era tan confusa, que la rubia estuvo casi segura de que la otra ni siquiera la reconocía ya. Y de algún modo eso fue como una puñalada final en aquella noche. Intentó no dejarse afectar pero mientras notaba los brazos de Marianne en su cintura no pudo ignorar el dolor, que atravesaba ahora ya su pecho de lado a lado. Marianne por su parte se puso a tararear una canción que había aparecido muchos siglos atrás, una canción que hablaba de Juana, hablaba de su vida y de su muerte: _La Pucelle d'Orleans_. Alice la había escuchado por primera vez hacía varios siglos, pero seguía recordando la letra en francés a la perfección y la cantó en su cabeza. Cuando Marianne terminó de canturrear alzó la cabeza y la miró, medio dormida, medio despierta.

Siempre lo he intentado, sabes. La mataste. Tú y tu pueblo. Te debería odiar desde entonces. Enfrentarme a ti de vez en cuando, o querer ser mejor que tú no es suficiente…- Su voz se quebró unos segundos.- Debería odiarte… Debería haberlo logrado…

Después Marainne se quedó en silencio y Alice estaba demasiado impactada como para contestar, sin terminar de saber que significaba eso, así que tomó el relevo de Marianne en su canto, susurrándole las palabras de la canción de Juana con suavidad, hasta que poco después se durmió entre sus brazos. Alice intento levantase y alejarse de ella antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero mientras se decía a si misma que tenía que incorporarse el sueño se apoderó de ella y la dejó dormida en unos poco segunos.

A la mañana siguiente Alice se despertó en la cama de Marianne, cuando el sol ya estaba alto en el cielo, aunque por suerte, Marianne estaba aún profundamente dormida. De alguna forma Alice sintió el impulso de besar las mejillas de la chica, limpias por fin de lágimas, aunque lo contuvo con dureza. Se obligó a desprenderse de la placentera sensación de despertarse con ella: "De todas formas es una tontería actuar como si hubiese sido tan maravilloso cuando debería estar molesta porque me va a doler la espalda por esa postura en la que había dormido" pensó intentando enfadarse, pero sin lograrlo del todo mientas, con cuidado de no despertar a la francesa salió de la cama. No era todavía mediodía, pero Marianne podía despertarse en cualquier momento, así que con una desesperada precipitación Alice fue a buscar su llave, se aseguró de que todo estaba en orden y se calzó antes de apresurarse hacia la puerta y salir del piso.

No fue hasta mucho después, al pasear por el pavimento de Orleans cuando Alice fue consciente de que llevaba unos zapatos de tacón que no eran suyos.

Cuando el reloj de la Iglesia dio las doce, Marianne se desperezó y se levantó, con los recuerdos borrosos de la noche anterior: ir bebiendo de bar en bar, llorar… Pude que hasta vomitar… Hizo una mueca al pensarlo pero aún hundida entre las sábanas no puedo evitar sonreír. Había tenido un sueño muy agradable. Alice estaba en su casa, en su cama, la abrazaba y le cantaba la canción de Juana. Marianne casi se echó a reír al recordarlo, Alice jamás haría algo así… En su sueño también recordaba besarla, y estaba junto a ella… Con desencanto al pensar en ello se incorporó y fue hacia la cocina. Beber siempre provocaba esas cosas en ella, muchas veces soñaba con Alice después. En realidad muchas veces soñaba con Alice, pero después de beber lo hacía más de lo habitual.

En la cocina se puso una taza de café frío, del día anterior mientras intentaba olvidar que día había sido ayer y mientras intentaba olvidar su sueño, sintiéndose culpable por pensar en Alice así, cuando era un día como aquel, un día de luto. El café no le quitó el dolor de cabeza, ni los dolores musculares pero le sirvió de ayuda para despejarse. Debía buscar los desperfectos de la noche anterior e intentar solucionarlo todo antes de darse una ducha. Al pasear por el piso se sorprendió gratamente al ver que todo estaba bien, y el hecho de ver la ropa colocada en una silla la llenó de orgullo. Había estado muy borracha, pero al menos no había estropeado del todo ese conjunto. Además no había nada roto ni sucio en el piso y eso también era un alivio.

Al entrar de nuevo al dormitorio noto un olor familiar, aunque algo extraño que no terminaba de encajar en su dormitorio. Mientras sacaba ropa que ponerse tras la ducha era más y más consciente de el olor pero no le dio importancia, era una pequeña paranoia, culpa de la resaca seguramente. Siguió centrada en la ropa de su armario hasta que vio, en el suelo un par de zapatos planos y frunció el ceño ¿no había llevado tacones la noche anterior? Intentó hacer memoria, pero no lograba recordar más que fragmentos, algunos que asociaba con tacones y otros con zapatos planos. Bufó con frustración. El olor cada vez le resultaba más molesto, más que la fuerte luz que entraba por los ventanales incluso, porque tenía la sensación de conocer ese aroma muy bien y aún así no lo terminaba de identificar.

Inspiró hondo intentando olvidarlo y dirigirse al baño para darse su ducha. Eso la ayudaría a olvidar todas esas tonterías, pero al pasar junto a la cama algo la obligó a detenerse. Un cinta negra sobre el colchón. Estaba segura de no usar cintas negras ni anoche ni nunca. De pronto el olor de la habitación se volvió muy fácil de identificar y al agarrar la cinta y olerla con suavidad no le quedó ninguna duda de que dicha cinta y el olor de su dormitorio compartían dueño. Una dueña a la que le gustaba el perfume que olía a lirios. Un suspiró se escapó de los labios de Marianne mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama, y olía de nuevo la cinta que conservaba el perfume de su dueña. Una dueña que en sus sueños más locos le cantaba en francés, sin ocultar su acento británico.


End file.
